megalithfandomcom-20200214-history
Neara Munsbit
Name Gender Race Height Weight Class Neara Munsbit Female Balalonian 4'11" (150cm) 100lbs (45kg) Assassin/Bounty Hunter Background: Growing up on a primitive technology-based planet, Neara was part of a small (12) group of Balalonians. She wasn’t the largest or even the strongest, but that didn’t stop her from taking what she wanted as she was rather skilled in the art of stealth, often catching her prey off guard. Eventually, a large (50 or so) group of Anubians raided the Balalonians, slaughtering all but a single one. Neara had managed to slip away from the carnage as she didn’t share the usual sentiments of “fight to the death” as most Balalonians did. Waiting until they left, she followed far enough behind them that it would be unlikely for them to notice her and hid a safe distance away from their camp until night when she mercilessly slaughtered every Anubian in the camp with their own weapon through their throats so they couldn’t scream in pain or for help but wanted to make each one of their deaths as agonizing as her having to watch them slaughter her people. Once she had finished, she took the head of the leader, cleaned the skull and made it into a facemask that she wore from that day on. It was months since the raid and she’d lived alone in the wilderness, fending for herself but finding no real difficulty in doing so. She’d fallen asleep out in the open after getting little sleep the previous night and a roaming ship had landed on her world. Humans had come to explore and take any rare or exotic creatures but happened upon a sleeping Neara, who was a 4’11” Albino Balalonian with a long slender prehensile tail and for some reason wearing a wolf skull facemask. Figuring they’d be able to cash in on the find, they quickly tranquilized her just to be safe and brought her onto the ship in her own room, which most people would use for quarantine. She spent a good two months on that ship before they finally made their way to a station where they unloaded most of anything valuable, including a generously bound Neara. Before they got too far, Neara had managed to somehow slip away from the group and found her way into a nearby alley where, luckily, there was someone who could help with her bindings and did so, despite barely being able to understand her in her native tongue. She would sneak through the station, finding anything she could grab without being noticed, be it small amounts of food, some clothing, some armor and even managed to grab a gun, though had no idea how to use it yet. Figuring her only way out of this place, and to somewhere hopefully safe was to get back into one of the large metal contraptions that she’d come in on. Sneaking on an Alliance ship and stowing away in a mostly vacant cargo crate, she managed to make it to Earth, where she wound up learning how to use guns from a retired Alliance sniper and then take up whatever jobs she could to gather up money in order to find herself a new place to call home as there was no way she would be able to recall where she was from. Attributes Dexterity Endurance Intelligence Speed Strength Vitality Wisdom 6 10 1 9 20 10 1 General Skills Astronavigation Bartering Botany Charm Cooking Intimidation Reasoning Street Smarts 25 20 25 20 25 20 20 25 Chosen Skills Melee Rifles Sneak Light Armor Pistols 55 45 45 35 35 Saving Skills Fortitude Initiative Morale Fearless Perception Reflex 17 40 10 35 45 Daily Power Full Auto Full Auto instantly reloads and resets all weapon usage, meaning the weapon can be fired as if a new round had begun Current Armor: Shadow Armor MkI Front Plate Back Plate Side Plate Helmet Biological 0 N/A N/A N/A Concussion 8 N/A N/A N/A EMP 3 N/A N/A N/A Energy 7 N/A N/A N/A Penetration 6 N/A N/A N/A Radiation 0 N/A N/A N/A Armor Health 1000 N/A N/A N/A Special Effects This armor adds +5 Sneak when not detected unless the armor has been hit by an electrical attack Primary Weapon: M66 Greenhorn Loads 7.62 NATO Magazine Capacity (5/5) Range 1,000 Meters Fire Rate 3 Dexterity Penetration 11 Damage 90+1d10 Pierce Recoil Rating 8 Special Effect N/A Attachments -Suppressor - Remove weapon sound beyond 75 Meters -Bipod - +5 to checks made when prone or in cover Secondary Weapon: Hk131 Loads 7.62 NATO Magazine Capacity (10/10) Range 600 Meters Fire Rate 1 Round per 6 Dexterity (Bolt Action) Penetration 10 Damage 95+1d10 Crush Recoil Rating 7 Special Effect This rifle comes with a built-in scope, offering a +15 to the rifle skill check if a shot is made against a stationary target while the shooter is stationary Attachments -Suppressor - Remove weapon sound beyond 75 Meters -Bipod - +5 to checks made when prone or in cover Sidearm: Ivy Reaper Loads .44 Magazine Capacity (30/30) Range 250 Meters Fire Rate 15 (Fully Automatic) Penetration 9 Damage 45+1d10 Crush Recoil Rating 7 Special Effect N/A Attachments -Suppressor - Remove weapon sound beyond 75 Meters Melee Weapon: Zweihander Attack Name Slash Thrust Stamina Cost 35 Stamina 65 Stamina Penetration 14 22 Damage 45+1d10 Slash 85+1d10 Pierce Strength Modifier 10/Str 15/Str Weight 12 Special Effect N/A N/A One/Two Handed Two Handed Credits 35 Miscellaneous Items Survival Rations 20 Water Purification Tablets 2 Bottles of 100 (200 Tablets) Canteen 1 Glowsticks 60 |- |Credits |350 Category:Characters